


Demonic Pleasures

by Yagirlcheetos



Series: My books where you can request a story [3]
Category: Lucifer (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Demon Dean Winchester, Demons, F/M, Fluff, Love Stories, Oral Sex, Smut, Soulless Sam Winchester, Vaginal Sex, and many more - Freeform, nsfw gifs, the Devil - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-01-23 06:25:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18544123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yagirlcheetos/pseuds/Yagirlcheetos
Summary: Just another short stories book full of random stuff... This time it's the demonic side only. I'm taking requests.





	1. Chapter 1

If you request something, please answer the following questions:

1) Name? ( **not** required)

2) appearance ( **not** required)

3) Scene/scenario ( **not** required)

4) want to stay anonymous? ( **required** )

5) do you want me to make an outfit for the story? ( **not** required)(it used to be a required thing but the outfit isn't really necessary, I just use it to add more imagery into the story)  

6) Clean or NSFW gifs? ( **not** required)

7) any kink(s) you want to use ( **not** required)

 

I might add more as I go...


	2. You have no idea...// Lucifer Morningstar(smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just like... read it. it's about a girl named (y/n) sleeping with the devil and bit off more than she could chew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (y/n)= your name  
> (e/c)= eye color  
> (h/c)= hair color  
> (f/c)= favorite color  
> there's one gif and it's clean... sorry if this sucked

***********

"God I would sell my soul just for one good night stand" the (h/c) haired girl muttered to herself and downed the rest of her liquor. "Careful what you wish for" a deep British accent spoke from behind her, before sitting down on the stool next to her. "It's true!" The girl exclaimed in self-defense before ordering another round of shots for herself. "No one around here knows how to properly satisfy a woman," the girl gave Lucifer a pout that made him smirk in return. 

"I wouldn't say that  _no one_ around here knows how to satisfy a woman," Lucifer took a swig of the honey-colored whiskey in his glass cup, "I've spent enough time with woman to know how to satisfy one," he said with a grin and a wiggle of his eyebrows. "That's what they all say," the (h/c) haired girl mumbled and grasped one of the shot glasses between her thumb and index fingers. 

"How about we make a deal?" Lucifer leaned in and swirled the liquor in his cup before gulping it down, "you let me take you upstairs and show you how a real man is supposed to treat a woman. Multiple orgasms, foreplay... and so on," Lucifer poured himself another drink and eyed the girl, noticing how well her dress make her curves stand out. "And what's in it for me?" (y/n) asked and turned to face him after downing another shot. 

"Well mind-blowing sex of course," Lucifer smirked and stood up, "think you could handle it?". "Of course I could!" (y/n) downed her last shot before standing up. "I'm (y/n) by the way," the girl stated as Lucifer grabbed her hand and lead her towards the stairs. "Oh! how rude of me," Lucifer exclaimed and abruptly stopped walking, "I'm Lucifer-" "Morningstar... I know" (y/n) cut him off and smirked.

"You're kinda famous around LA... I mean, you do own one of the most popular clubs so you should expect a little fame," the girl said with a smirk and Lucifer grinned, "ah... very well then," Lucifer continued walking towards the stairs, the music getting quieter once they reached the bedroom. "Now then," Lucifer smirked and closed the door, "let's see just how well you could handle the devil,".

Lucifer placed his hands on her hips and gave a gentle squeeze. (y/n) let out a giggle at the name Lucifer gave himself, "the devil?". Lucifer squeezed her hips a bit harder and frowned, "yes... I'm the devil" He slowly backed her up towards the bed. "Oh! You're into roleplaying!" (y/n) let out a small laugh and Lucifer pushed her back roughly, causing her to fall back on the bed. 

"No, I'm the devil (y/n)," Lucifer reached up and took off his vest. "I get it Lucifer, you like to roleplay as the devil," (y/n) sat up to tie her hair up into a bun. Lucifer chuckled and slowly started to unbutton his formal shirt, staring at (y/n) the whole time. "C'mon Lucy," (y/n) whined and rolled onto her stomach and lifted her hips up. Lucifer groaned and threw his shirt on the floor, kneeling on the bed behind her.

Lucifer grabbed the bottom of her (f/c) dress, lifting it up so it bundled at her waist. "Hm, what do you like to be called?" (y/n) asked Lucifer, moaning when he ran a finger down the outside of her soaked panties. "What do you mean? Just call me Lucifer," Lucifer placed a kiss on the back of her thigh. "Well, you like to roleplay as the devil. So, you must like to be called something... Diablo? Satan-" (y/n) got cut off by the palm of Lucifers' hand coming down on her ass.

"It's not roleplay (y/n)," he whispered in her ear before hooking his fingers under her panties and pulling it down. "Whatever you say," (y/n) mumbled and Lucifer pulled her hips back against his, feeling the bulge on his dress pants already getting wet. "You're quite wet," Lucifer teased and (y/n) whimpered with need. Lucifer continued to grind his hips, only stopping once she got close.

"Lucifer please," (y/n) pouted and Lucifer chuckled, standing up to remove his pants. "How bad do you want it?" Lucifer asked and kicked his shoes off, pushing his pants down (along with his boxers) and kicking it behind him. "Really bad, please fuck me," (y/n) whimpered with need and looked back at him. Lucifer moved back onto the bed and his tip poked against her entrance.

Lucifer slowly slid inside of her, groaning at the tightness. "Shit you're big," (y/n) gasped out and Lucifer gave her a few seconds to adjust. "Move please," Lucifer whispered and Lucifer obeyed, moving his hips. Lucifer's and (y/n)'s groans bounced off of the walls. "I'm close again," (y/n) moaned and Lucifer reached under her, rubbing her clit roughly. 

(y/n) moaned loudly and her walls spasmed around Lucifer as her orgasm washed over her. Lucifer slowed down his thrusts, giving her time to adjust before starting back up at a fast pace. (y/n) let out a surprised moan and gripped onto the sheets. "My my, you're pretty sensitive," Lucifer tapped her clit with his finger, liking the way her walls clench around him when he did. 

(y/n) moans slowly got to a higher pitch once she felt another orgasm building up. "Close again already?" Lucifer teased and (y/n) whimpered helplessly. "Lucifer," (y/n) moaned loudly and let out a small cry when another powerful orgasm hit her. "Lucifer, stop please!" (y/n) begged when she started to get overstimulated.

"Ah, my sweet little (y/n)," Lucifer leaned over her and nibbled on her ear. "You have no idea what you got yourself into,"

 

 

 


	3. Perfect// LuciferMorningstar (smut, requested)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> read the notes lol but basically Lucifer and (y/n) were childhood best friends (while they were both in heaven) until Lucifer got cast down into hell. (y/n) was left alone for years and ended up finding out that she was an omega. She took pills and stuff but her hormones were still crazy. she started to have very erotic thoughts and God wasn't having any of that. He sent her down to earth until she decided to stop having those thoughts.... and yeah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request:  
> Name:  
> Y/N rules {(y/n)(l/n)}
> 
> Looks:  
> taller than average (5'6+)  
> Rubenesque body (basically a Marilyn Monroe body)  
> shoulder length hair (shouldn't have to explain this lol)  
> bigger than average breasts would be a nice addition (bigger than a B)
> 
> Scene/Scenario:  
> something to do with Lucifer Morningstar (of the lucifer TV series) perhaps the reader is another dismissed angel, fallen for her sinful thoughts or wishes (idk) that Lucifer is more than happy to explore.
> 
> Anonymous:  
> Nah, it can be for me ;)
> 
> Outfit:  
> Sure; maybe something prudish to start with (I believe this is another word for 'revealing')
> 
> Gifs:  
> definitely NSFW
> 
> Kink(s):  
> Dom/Sub kink (Dominate x Submissive)  
> praise kink (enjoys being praised for his/her action(s))  
> mild bondage (a moderate amount of ropes being used)  
> size kink (in this case, enjoying the size of the mans' penis)  
> body worship (REALLY enjoying the body of the man/woman)  
> dirty talk (×2) (A lot of dirty talk)  
> maybe breeding kink?? Not sure if it fits here. (A/B/O/ Alpha, beta, omega... basically pregnancy)
> 
>  
> 
> Awesome of you to do this!
> 
> (the stuff in parenthesis is me explaining what it means)

If you don't know what Marilyn Monroes' body looks like, here it is:

Outfit:

 

(y/n)= Your name

(l/n)= last name

(e/c)= eye color

(f/c)= favorite color

(r/l/n)=random last name

(f/s)= favorite scent

(f/s/2)= second favorite scent

_italics= thoughts_

\----------------------------------------

 

(y/n) was debating on whether she should go home from work or not. Her heat was about to start and she knew her alpha, Lucifer Morningstar, wasn't going to leave her alone until it ended.

She sighed deeply before finally deciding on going home. Her heels clicked against the marble floor of the office she worked in as she headed towards the elevator. She pressed the button with the downward facing arrow in the middle and waited. "Hey (y/n)," (y/n) inwardly cringed at the sound of her boss' voice.  _If he asks me out again I swear_ , (y/n) turned to face her boss and gave him her best fake smile.

"Mr. (r/l/n), I thought you left already," (y/n) stated more than asked and her boss fixed his tie, "I uh, I was waiting for you to finish up. I wanted to talk to you about something important," Mr. (r/l/n) said and placed his hands in his pockets. 

"Well, we could go back to your office and talk about it?" (y/n) suggested and the elevator dinged before the doors slid open. "Actually, I was wondering if we could talk about it during dinner?" Mr. (r/l/n) said, his voice full of hope. 

"Sir, you know my husband wouldn't like the idea of me having dinner with another man," (y/n) walked into the elevator and her boss followed. "Yes I understand but it would be strictly business," he lied and pressed the garage button.  

The elevator doors closed and the metal box jerked before slowly lowering itself to the garage floor. "Sir, I have a husband and two kids to feed, I do not have for dinner," (y/n) huffed out in an annoyed tone. 

"Kids? With that body, I would've never guessed," Mr (r/l/n) complimented but (y/n) wasn't having it. "Mr. (r/l/n), we'll talk tomorrow morning," (y/n) said and stepped off the elevator as soon as the door opened.

(y/n) walked as fast as her heels would allow her to walk. She got into her car and threw herself back against her car seat. "I hate that man so much,"(y/n) groaned and turned on the car engine. 

*******

"Welcome home honey," Lucifer grinned and wrapped his arms around (y/n)s waist and kissed the side of her neck. (y/n) was still in her work clothes (minus the heels) and was preparing dinner. 

"My boss keeps asking me out to dinner," (y/n) told Lucifer and his grip on her waist tightened. "I'm going to kill him," he groaned and (y/n) chuckled, "don't worry about it," (y/n) patted his arm and continued chopping up the vegetables. "How did you get out of it this time?" Lucifer reached over the women in his arms and grabbed a few carrot slices, popping them in his mouth.

"I told him I have two kids I need to feed," (y/n) dropped the vegetable into the pan before moving onto the meat. "Lying? You know I don't like that," Lucifer spun (y/n) around in his arms and smirked down at her. "You never told me why you were cast out of heaven," Lucifer leaned down and placed kisses along her neck. 

(y/n) tilted her head back and hummed, "your dad didn't really appreciate the... thoughts I had," (y/n) rested her forearms on his shoulders and closed her eyes. "Ooo, spill" Lucifer grinned and nipped at the nape of her neck. "Well, dirty thoughts," (y/n) licked her lips and lifted one leg up to wrap around his waist, "when my first heat came it got worse." (y/n) gripped onto his suit jacket and slowly started to unbutton his shirt.

"I always had thoughts of a man touching and caressing me," (y/n) ran her hands over his chest, "a thick cock pounding in and out of my tight little-," Lucifer placed a finger on her lips, "that's enough talking," Lucifer cleared his throat, the bulge in his pants pressing uncomfortably hard against his dress pants. "How about you just show me" he gripped the hair at the back of her head.

"What about the food?" (y/n) gasped out and Lucifer's hand reached out and twisted the knob on the stove, turning off the fire. "I'm about to fulfill every dirty little thought you have in your head" Lucifer grabbed her hand and led her to their bedroom, "you'll be lucky if you could walk to work tomorrow". Lucifer pulled off her cardigan and gently pushed her onto the bed. 

Lucifer unbuttoned his button up shirt and let it fall to the floor. "The things I'm going to do to you," Lucifer whispered and went to unbuckle his pants but (y/n) stopped him. "Let me," (y/n) whispered and crawled over to him, unbuckling his belt and glancing up at him. She pulled his pants down and smirked when the tip of his cock hit the tip of her nose. Her tongue snaked out of her mouth and wrapped itself around his head, rubbing the pad of her tongue up and down his head.

"fuck" he grunted and reached down, placing his hand on the top of her head. (y/n) moaned wrapped her hand around his base, and sucking on his head. "D-Darling, tonight is about you," Lucifer pulled his cock away from her and gently pushed her back against the bed. Lucifer leaned down and pulled her tank top over her head, smirking as her wings spread out, looking as if they were stretching. 

The feathers of her wings were black with a grey fade at the ends of them. "Lucifer you're staring," (y/n) mumbled and shifted uncomfortably in the spot on her bed. "They're beautiful," he reminded her and placed a kiss on her lips, "along with these pair of twins," Lucifer smirked and gently flicked her breast. 

Her scent was heavy in the air, a mixture of (f/s) and (f/s/2). It was driving his inner alpha crazy.

"I don't understand why my dad gave you a body this amazing if he didn't want you to experience or even think about anything sexual," Lucifer complimented before taking his tie off.

(y/n) blushed lightly when Lucifer said that and reluctantly lifted her arms up so Lucifer could tie her wrists to the bed post. He left a trail of kisses down her stomach. 

"Now, try not to move darling," Lucifer took off her panties before spreading her legs. Lucifer lowers his head between her legs and smirked up at her. While keeping eye contact with her, he closed his mouth around her clit before pulling away and giving her clit a few licks.

"Oh Lucifer," (y/n) moaned quietly and rested her head back against the pillow, closing her eyes. Lucifer smirked and placed a kiss on the top of her clit. "Tell me (y/n)," he paused as he ran a finger down from her clit, to her opening. "Have you ever experienced this before?" He asked and (y/n) shook her head. Lucifer smiled and lifted her hips up, placing a hand on her ass. He leaned back down and used his whole tongue to lick her. His tongue dipping between her lips.

(y/n) moaned in response, and tugged on the tie around her wrists. "Please Lucifer," (y/n) moaned and bucked her hips, "I want you inside of me," (y/n) jutted out her bottom lip, whimpering. Lucifer groaned in pleasure at the whiny tone of his omega. Lucifer sat up from in between her legs and stroked himself a few times. "I may not be in my rut and you may not be in your heat... but I'm gonna knot you either way," Lucifer said and (y/n) groaned in response. 

Lucifer crawled between her legs and pecked her lips before dipping down to her neck. "Your smell is so intoxicating," he groaned and lined himself up, the tip of his cock dipping into her entrance. Lucifer reached up to untie her wrists. (y/n) wrapped her legs around his waist and grabbed onto his shoulder with one hand, resting her other on her thigh. "Lucifer please," she whispered in his ear and he nibbled on her neck, pushing himself inside of her. 

(y/n) gasped and arched her back, "you're so big," she whimpered and Lucifer groaned against her neck. "Shit (y/n), you're so fucking tight," Lucifer chewed on his bottom lip before drawing his hips back and slamming them back against hers. (y/n)'s eyes rolled back as he hit a certain spot inside of her, "right there," she gasped out and Lucifer drew his hips back before sharply thrusting them back into hers.

Lucifer tried to keep his inner alpha from coming out but it was only a matter of time before he gave into his body. "I'm going to ruin your perfect little pussy," he whispered in her ear, biting down on her earlobe. (y/n) moaned and dug her nails into his shoulders. "I can't hold back anymore (y/n)" Lucifer groaned before he leaned up on his knees and grabbed onto her thighs. His thrusts started to get progressively more aggressive to the point where (y/n) had to hold onto the mattress.

 

"Dammit, I don't understand how you're so tight," Lucifer moaned out through gritted teeth. Lucifer reached down and grabbed onto her hips, letting her legs rest on his thighs.

"Lucifer please cum in me, completely mark me as yours... cover me in your scent" (y/n) moaned out and Lucifer's teeth dug painfully into his bottom lip. "That's exactly what I plan on doing sweetheart, I plan on filling your pussy with my cum and then turning you over just to fuck you all over again," Lucifer tilted his head back. 

"How did I get so lucky?" Lucifer questioned, his eyes raking over her body, "I have the perfect wife," he reached up and gently squeezed her breasts. (y/n)'s wings twitched once she started to get close. "Lucifer please... please make me cum," (y/n) moaned out and Lucifer nodded. "You're so big," (y/n) complimented and Lucifer smiled.

"I'm close (y/n)," Lucifer groaned out before grabbing onto her waist, lifting her up a bit and thrusting into her at a harsh pace. 

" _Fuck!_ " Lucifer's eyes flashed red, triggering (y/n)'s orgasm. Her walls spasmed around his cock causing him to twitch. "Shit," he growled, the red of his eyes glowing. Lucifer gave a few harsh thrusts before finally cumming, slowing down his thrusts afterwards. "You're so beautiful," he whispered as he leaned down, thrusting into her slowly a few more times.

"I love you," (y/n) whispered and Lucifer's eyes changed back into his soft brown ones. "I love you too," he slowly pulled out of her before grinning.

"Let's do doggy style now"

 


End file.
